Naruto's Fairy tails
by Zireh
Summary: Naruto tells a bedtime story for the children, a collection of Naruto fairy tails.
1. Naruto's Fairy tails

**Naruto's Fairy tails**

Every night Naruto is always asked to read bed time stories for the kids. One night he grew tired of reading the same books over and over again, he tried to reason with the kids but the kids just wouldn't understand. The kids whined and cried and begged for Naruto to read them but he just says NO but after disagreeing with the kids they just continued to pout, to begged, to whine and to cry. They jumped and hopped all over the beds, they ran and they crawl all over the floor, the kids just wouldn't stop to make a lot of noise and this made Naruto very irritated and the only way to make the children stop is by reading them a bed time story but he still can't possibly read them all over again and so he thought and thought and suddenly he thought of a bright idea as he points his right index finger up and makes such a clever smile he says "Light Bulb!" He then orders the kids to keep quiet and go to their respective beds he then popped up a question

"Okay kids, how about this, what if I just tell you a story" he grins as the children just nods

When he was about to tell the story one pony tailed boy with yellow peach hair asked a sudden question "What ishit abouth?" and Naruto answered "That's for you to find out Asuma" he calmly smile at the boy in front of him. He was about to begin and before he could tell the story he cleared his throat first when suddenly one little girl with red pony tailed hair with cute little red swirly mark son both her cheeks asked a question " Ishit abouth Ferie Prinsheses?" Naruto who began to have an angry mark on his forehead just answered with a small voice trying to stop the urge of shouting at the child "Well… that's a secret, Inaji-chan". Again he is about to tell the story when all of the kids took their pillows and blankets and ran closer to Naruto placing their pillows and blanket on the ground all around the tiny bed of little Asuma planning to sleep there.

"Okay, is that all of it? No more questions? No more annoyance?" Naruto annoyingly questioned as the kids where all silent.

Again Naruto was about to tell the story as he close his eyes he clears his throat and when he was about to tell it when one little blonde boy suddenly stood up and said "Papa! I gotta go paddy!" Naruto growled and carried his little Minato to the restroom.

After all of the disturbances and after all of the kids got to their places and sat quietly Naruto began to tell the story, a rather unusual and unforgettable story in which he was sure that the kids and also he, himself would also be interested in.


	2. Red Fat Hood

**Red Fat Hood**

Once upon a time there was a dear little fat boy who was loved by everyone who looked at him, but most of all by his grandfather, and there was nothing that he would not have given to the child. Once he gave him a little riding hood of red velvet, which suited him so well that he would never wear anything else; so he was always called 'Little Red Fat Hood.

One day his mother asked him to bring some cigar and wine for his grandfather for he is ill and weak, and they will do him good. Red Fat Hood's mother ordered him to set out before the sun rises, and when he is going, walk nicely and quietly and do not run off the path, or he may fall and break the bottle, and then his grandfather will get nothing; and when he go into his room, don't forget to say, "Good morning", and don't peep into every corner before he do it.

And so Red Fat Hood went on his way and does what his mother asked. He walked through the path and didn't run, he walked nice and slow so that he wouldn't fall and break the bottle.

Red Fat Hood's grandfather lived out in the wood, half a league from the village, and just as Red Fat Hood entered the wood, a yellow she wolf met him. Red Fat Hood did not know what a wicked creature she was, and was not at all afraid of her. In fact the mythical beauty of the she wolf astonished him.

"Good day! Red Fa…" she stops for a moment because she knew that the Fat word is a taboo for Red Fat Hood.

"So, where are you heading this early in the morning?" the she wolf ask with such a wicked smile. Red Fat Hood, who was blinded by the beauty of the she wolf couldn't see the real motive of the she wolf and that he answered politely

"To my grandfather's house ma'm" he answered

"What have you got inside the basket?"

"Some cigar and wine for my weak grandfather"

"Where does your grandfather live?"

"A league farther on in the wood; his house stands under the three large oak-trees, the nut-trees are just below; you surely must know it" replied Red Fat Hood.

"Oh I surely know it" said the she wolf "I even know a shortcut too"

"Oh really?" questioned he

"Oh, yes and on your way you would find some nice folks who give free barbeques" She pointed to the direction where a stand made out of wood that says 'SHORT CUT', Red Fat Hood believed the cunning she wolves lie and so forgetting what his mothers orders, he strayed off the path and ran wild. The path where the she wolf pointed was really the long way to go to that silly old retired grandfather. She knew because the forest is just like her backyard and that the forest is her home. And so when Red Fat Hood was out of sight she began to run off towards the geezer's house and knocked on the door.

"Who is there?" asked the grandfather

"Red Fat Hood," replied the she wolf. "I have brought some cigar and wine"

"Open the door by yourself" he replied "I am too weak to get up"

The she wolf opened the door and without saying a word she went straight to the grandfather's bed, and when she was to look at the old geezer she was surprise to see some other wolf dressed just like the old geezer and is lying on the bed clearly waiting for Red Fat Hood. The she wolf got angry at the other wolf that she use her special technique called Shintenshin no jutsu and ordered the other wolf to go away leaving the jacket and cap behind. The she wolf looked around and couldn't see the old geezer and so she left the little mystery put on the jacket and the cap and laid her in bed and drew the curtains.

Red Fat Hood who has stopped for a while to take a good taste of some old folk's delicious barbeque. When he has finally eaten a lot of barbeque he has remembered about his ill grandfather, and set out on his way.

When he got to his grandfather's house he was surprised to find the cottage-door standing open, and when he went into the room, he had such a strange feeling that he said to himself "Oh dear! How uneasy I feel today, maybe because of the barbeques I ate". He called out "Good morning" but received no answer; so he went to the bed and drew back the curtains. There lay his grandfather with his cap pulled far over his face, and looking very strange.

"Grandfather" he said, "what big ears you have!"

"All the better to hear you with, kid!" was the reply.

"But, grandfather, what big eyes you have!' he said.

"All the better to see you with,"

"But, grandfather, what large hands you have!"

"All the better to hug you with."

"Oh? But, grandfather, what a terrible big mouth you have!"

"All the better to eat you with! Fat Boy!"

The eagerness of the she wolf hunger totally forgot that fat is the taboo word for Red Fat Hood and so Red Fat Hood got mad that he was about to use his special technique to crash of the she wolf when suddenly his grandfather walked in the house all healthy and strong.

"Grandfather, You're alive and well?" ask Red Fat Hood

"Well of course I am" was the reply

"I thought you were sick and weak"

"Well yesterday I was but look at me now, I'm alive and well" he looked around and felt curious behind Red Fat Hood.

"What are you doing there by my bed side?" Grandfather asked while breathing in from his cigar

Red Fat Hood turned on his side and revealed the frightened she wolf

"She called me by using the Taboo word, Grandfather"

Now, grandfather who is alive and well who has black hair and beard and love to smoke some cigar, took his sharp long axe and began to wave it widely at the she wolf tempting to savagely kill her but the she wolf found an opening and with her inhumane speed she got out of the house without a scratch.

Ever since that day no wolf had ever tried to devoured or kill Red Fat Hood and his manly old grandfather out of fear of the Taboo word.

THE END

**[Cast]**

**Red Fat Hood-Choji**

**Grandfather-Asuma**

**She wolf-Ino**

* * *

**be ready for the next chapter,**

**Please read and review**


	3. The dog boy who cried wolf!

**The dog boy who cried wolf**

There once was a shepherd boy who was bored as he sat on the hillside watching the village sheep with his huge white dog. He thought of many things to amuse himself, he thought of kicking some of the sheep but he got tired of it easily when he thought of such a bright and new idea to amuse himself and so he took a great breath and sang out, "Wolf! Wolf! The Wolf is chasing the sheep!"

The villagers who heard the cry came running up the hill to help the boy drive the wolf away. But when they arrived at the top of the hill, they found no wolf and only the boy and his dog. The boy laughed at the sight of their angry faces.

"Don't cry 'wolf', dog boy," said the villagers, "When there's no wolf!" They went grumbling back down the hill.

Later, the boy sang out again, "Wolf! Wolf! The wolf is chasing the sheep!" To his naughty delight, he watched the villagers run up the hill to help him drive the wolf away.

When the villagers saw no wolf they sternly said, "Save your frightened song for when there is really something wrong! Don't cry 'wolf' when there is NO wolf!"

But the boy just grinned and watched them go grumbling down the hill once more while patting his dog.

Later, he saw The Kyuubi prowling about his flock. Alarmed, he leaped to his feet and sang out as loudly as he could, "The Kyuubi! The Kyuubi!" he tried to fought the Kyuubi off with the help of his huge white dog thus using their fang wolf fang technique but the Kyuubi was all mighty strong. Again he cried "The Kyuubi! The Kyuubi!"

But the villagers thought he was trying to fool them again with only a different cry, and so they didn't come.

At sunset, everyone wondered why the dog boy hadn't returned to the village with their sheep. They went up the hill to find the boy. They found him weeping and his huge white dog all beaten up.

"The Kyuubi really was here! The flock has scattered! I cried out, "Kyuubi!" Why didn't you come?"

An old man tried to comfort the dog boy as they walked back to the village.

"We'll help you look for the lost sheep in the morning," he said, putting his arm around the youth, "Nobody believes a liar...even when he is telling the truth!"

"Old man! Old man" cried the village guard "The Kyuubi is attacking the village!"

Everyone was in shock and hurried down the hill to the village while the old man and the dog boy stand in awe to see the village in great terror while the Kyuubi destroys the village while he laughs "You puny humans should have listened to the dog boy hahahahaha"

"See, i told you guys that you should have come when i cried! now look at what happen to the village!"

And that is the real story behind the great Kyuubi attack

THE END

* * *

Cast

Dog boy- Kiba

huge white dog- Akamaru

old man- 3rd Hokage

* * *

Enjoy! :))


	4. Black Glasses

**Black Glasses**

This happened a long time ago, in the village of Konoha next to a great forest there lived an old man who had two sons and one daughter. Once they were sitting together thinking of nothing when a splendid carriage suddenly drove up and stopped in front of their house. A dignified gentleman climbed from the carriage, entered the house, and engaged the father and his daughter in conversation. Because he especially liked the blond four ponytailed girl, he asked the father if he would not give her to him to be his wife.

This seemed to the father to be a good marriage, and he had long desired to see his daughter be taken care of while he was still alive. However, the daughter could not bring herself to say yes, for the strange knight had a black glasses on, which caused her to be disgust whenever she looked at him.

She went to her brothers, who were evil knights, and asked them for advice. The brothers thought that she should accept Black Glasses, and her youngest brother with red short hair and eyes of a color of pale blue gave her a little whistle, saying, "If you are ever threatened, just blow this whistle, and we will come to your aid!"

Thus she let herself be talked into becoming the strange man's wife, but she did arrange for her cousin to accompany her when Black Glasses took her to his castle.

When the young wife arrived there, there was great joy throughout the entire castle, and Black Glasses was very happy as well. This continued for about four weeks, and then he said that he was going on a journey. He turned all the keys of the castle over to his wife, saying, "You may go anywhere in the castle, unlock everything, and look at anything you want to, except for one door, to which this little golden key belongs. If you value your life, you are not allowed to open it!"

"Tsk! Yeah yeah" she said, adding that she surely would not open that door. But after the king had been away for a while, she could find no rest for constantly thinking about what there might be in the forbidden chamber.

"Argh! What is inside that door that would in danger my life? God!" she growled at her chamber then she took the key and left. "I'll just have to open it to find out" she mockingly grins

As she was just in front of the mysterious door she was just about to unlock it when her cousin approached her and held her back. However, on the morning of the fourth day, she could no longer resist the temptation, and taking the key she secretly crept to the room, stuck the key into the lock, and opened the door.

Horrified and disgust, she saw that the entire room was filled with corpses covered in bugs, all of them women.

"Eww! I knew he was creepy and disgusting!"

She wanted to slam the door shut immediately, but the key fell out and into the bugs. She quickly picked it up, but the bugs stayed in the key. And however much she rubbed and cleaned and shake it, the bugs would not go away. With fear and disgust of the horrid golden key she went to her cousin.

When Black Glasses finally returned from his journey, he immediately asked for the golden key. Seeing the bugs on it, he said, "Wife, why did you not listen to my warning? Your hours to live have now stopped! Prepare yourself to die, because you have been in the forbidden room!"

Angered, she went to her cousin, who lived upstairs in the castle. While she was telling her fate to her, her cousin thought of the whistle that she had received from her brothers, and said, "Give me the whistle! I shall send a signal to your brothers. Perhaps they will be able to help!" And she blew the whistle three times, issuing a bright sound that rang through the woods of Konoha.

An hour later they heard Black Glasses rustling up the stairs to get his wife and slaughter her. "Oh God, oh God!" she cried out. "Aren't my brothers coming?" She rushed to the door and locked it, then fearfully stood there holding it shut as well.

Black Glasses pounded on the door, crying out that she should open it, and when she did not do so, he tried to break it down using his bugs.

"Cousin, aren't my brothers coming?" she said to her cousin, who was standing at the window looking out into the distance.

She replied, "I don't see anyone yet."

Meanwhile, Black Glasses was breaking the door apart more and more, and the opening was almost large enough for him to get through, when two knights suddenly appeared before the castle. The cousins cried from the window as loudly as they could, "Help! Help!" and waved to the brothers.

They stormed up the stairs to where they had heard their sister's cry for help. There they saw Black Glasses, sword of bugs in hand, standing before the broken door, and they heard their sister screaming inside the room. Immediately sensing what he was up to, they quickly ran their kunais and daggers into his breast and killed him.

When the brothers learned what Black Glasses was going to do to their sister, and that he had already killed so many women, they destroyed his castle by using enormous sand to crush the castle to pieces, so that there was not one stone remaining on another one. They took with them all his treasures and lived happily with their sister and cousin in their father's house.

* * *

Cast

Two sons- Kankuro and Gaara

Wife-Temari

Cousin-Matsuri

Black Glasses- Shino

* * *

Seriously i don't know who to partner Shino with and so i just thought of a crack pairing like ShinoTema and it goes well with the story :))


	5. Pinky locks and the Three bears

_**Pinky locks and the three bears**_

Once there was a girl with beautiful pink locks that everyone in town knew her for her hair and let's not forget about her anger management thus calling her pinky locks. One day she was out in the woods strolling about on her own. She walked onto the forest farther and farther until she came upon a house. She knocked but no one answered, and so tired of waiting for someone to open the door, she just punched the door to pieces. She walked right in to the house not minding the now broken door.

At the table in the kitchen, there were three bowls of ramen. Pinky locks who walked far have realize that she was hungry. She tasted the ramen from the first bowl.

"This Ramen is too bitter!" she exclaimed.

So, she tasted the ramen from the second bowl.

"This ramen is too sweet" she said

So, she tasted the last bowl of ramen.

"Ahhh, this ramen is just right," she said happily and she ate it all up.

After she'd eaten the three bears' breakfasts she decided she was feeling a little tired. So, she walked into the living room where she saw three chairs. Pinky locks sat in the first chair to rest her feet.

"This chair is huge!" she exclaimed.

So she sat in the second chair.

"This chair is too big!" she whined.

So she tried the last and smallest chair.

"Ahhh, this chair is just right," she sighed. But just as she settled down into the chair to rest, it broke into pieces!

"Tsk! what kind of chair is that?" she exclaimed

Pinky locks was very tired by this time, so she went upstairs to the bedroom. She lay down in the first bed, but it was too hard. Then she lay in the second bed, but it was too soft. Then she lay down in the third bed and it was just right. And so Pinky locks fell asleep.

As she was sleeping, the three bears came home. Surprise by their doors broken they quietly went inside the house. They directly went in the kitchen.

"Someone's been eating my Ramen," growled the Papa bear that has a mask that covers up his mouth.

"Someone's been eating my Ramen," said the Mama bear that has a great scar across her nose.

"Someone's been eating my Ramen and they ate it all up!" cried the Baby bear that wears a very long blue scarf around his neck.

"Someone's been sitting in my chair," growled the Papa bear with white spiky hair.

"Someone's been sitting in my chair," said the Mama bear with brown ponytailed hair.

"Someone's been sitting in my chair and they've broken it all to pieces," cried the Baby bear with goggles around his forehead.

They decided to look around some more and when they got upstairs to the bedroom, Papa bear growled, "Someone's been sleeping in my bed,"

"Someone's been sleeping in my bed, too" said the Mama bear

"Someone's been sleeping in my bed and she's still there!" exclaimed Baby bear.

Just then, Pinky locks woke up and saw the three bears. She screamed, "Oh My Kami!" And she jumped up and ran out of the room. Pinky locks ran down the stairs, and run out of the house, and ran away into the forest. And she never returned to the home of the three bears ever again.

* * *

Cast

Pinky locks- Sakura

Papa bear- Kakashi

Mama bear- Iruka

Baby bear- Konohamaru

* * *

i didn't really change much in the story but.. oh well...


	6. Glass Slippers

**The Glass Slippers**

Once there was a widowed, rich and fine gentleman that has a lovely young daughter with hair and eyes peach brown. He remarried a yellow haired widow woman with two daughters of her own that are both equally evil. After many years had passed the man of the house died because of some unknown sickness after the burial the step mother revealed her true nature and so she treated the man's daughter harshly, she made her dress in rugs and made her a servant. She was made to work day and night.

After the girl's ten chores were done for the day, she would sleep at the barren, in an effort to stay warm she would curl up near the fire place. She would often wake up covered in cinders. Her step mother would always give her ten chores everyday in which her two step sisters would mock her in the name of Ten ten. Her two step sisters are equally mean and often likes to gossip about in town. The older step sister has pink hair and green eyes with a pretty large fore head and the other step sister has long blond hair with pale blue eyes the both always fight about many things and would often call each other names like billboard brow and Ino pig, etch. True they both always fight but when it comes to making Ten ten have such a miserable life, they two always agree on one another. Ten ten's step mother is someone that shouldn't be mess with; if she's angry she can punch a huge and thick wall into pieces and wouldn't get a single scratch. She loves to gamble and also loves money; that's the only reason why she married Ten ten's father but despite all the harassments and abuse treated by her step siblings and step mother she would always keep her kindness and would never let go of her hope.

One day, the Prince invites all the young ladies in the land to a ball, planning to choose a wife from amongst them. The two Stepsisters gleefully planned their wardrobes for the ball, and taunted Ten ten by telling her maids were not invited to the ball.

As the sisters depart to the ball, Ten ten cries in despair. Her Fairy Godmother magically appears and immediately introduced herself,

"Yo! I'm you fairy god something, now tell me what you want so I can get going." She said unwillingly

"sniff sniff, I just want to go to the ball and meet the prince, I mean who knows I might be selected to be his wife."

"Is that it?" replied the fairy "Girl, all you need is a dress and a little make over then you'll be fine"

"But there's no more time for that, can't you just use your magic?"

"arrgh, fine" she then pulls out the huge scroll behind her waist then magically one huge fan popped out of nowhere, she then waves the fan so hard that it created a large magical hurricane surrounding Ten ten and it immediately begins to transform Ten ten from house servant to the young lady she was by birth, the magical hurricane then turns Ten ten's rags into a beautiful jeweled gown, complete with a delicate pair of glass slippers.

"All done, good bye now" said the fairy

"Wait! What about my transportation?"

"Oh come 'on, you can just get a taxi"

"Cars hasn't been invented yet, and I don't even have any money to get a carriage"

"Fine fine" the fairy then bites her thumb making it bleed then she wipes it off to the huge fan thus waving the fan again creating such strong wind while she shouted Kamatari, then suddenly one giant weasel with an eye-patch covering its left eye showed up and carried Ten ten, soaring through the sky they headed to the Palace.

"Tsk, there she goes…" said the fairy

"Wait, I think I forgot something. Meh... just let it be" she then disappears into thin air

At the ball, the entire court is entranced by Ten ten, most especially the Prince. The prince with such long hair with the color of an eggplant was such a kind and blushful prince that goes with the name of Hinata. Prince Hinata was so entrance by the beauty of Ten ten that he can only see her in the entire court. Prince Hinata gathered up all his power to go towards Ten ten and when he got close to Ten ten he gracefully ask her hand to dance. As they dance Prince Hinata has become even more entranced, and Ten ten in turn becomes so enchanted by him and so the two seek some privacy and went to the royal garden and sat for a little in the royal fountain. The two look each other in the eyes passionately as they were about to kiss they both closes their eyes, as their lips are about to touch, the clock has struck 12 and began to rang then suddenly an unknown light has engulfed Ten ten then suddenly fades away making her turn back to her old self wearing nothing but rags. And so as much in her demised she run and in her haste she lost one of her glass slippers on the steps of the palace. Prince Hinata chases her, but outside the palace, the guards watch only a simple country wench leave. The Prince pockets the glass slipper and vows to find and marry the girl to whom it belonged. Meanwhile, as Ten ten got home she keeps the other slipper, which did not disappear when the spell was broken. As the step siblings and step mother got home they have talked nothing but the mysterious girl at the ball and how jealous the step sisters were.

"What does she have that I don't?" said the blonde one

"Umn, duh, it's because you're such a pig!" the pink one says

"What did you just say you billboard brow?" replied the blonde one

And so began their useless fight while the mother who got so irritated by their noise got so angry that she punched the wall beside her thus making such a huge crack on the wall making the two shut up and go to their rooms.

After that magical night, the sun has finally risen thus the prince began his search for the beautiful young maiden with hair and eyes peach brown and smile as sweet as cherry. The Prince and his servants have gone to many houses trying the slipper on all the women in the kingdom. When Prince Hinata arrives at Ten ten's villa, the stepsisters try in vain to win over the prince. Ten ten asks if she might try, while the stepsisters taunt her saying that she is just a maid and so why would she want to try the shoes if she hadn't even be able to go to the royal ball last night, but Prince Hinata only looked at them in vain. Prince Hinata's servant puts on the glass slipper on Ten ten and naturally, the slipper fits perfectly, and then Ten ten produces the other slipper for good measure. The stepsisters where surprise to see the mystery girl would be no other than Ten ten and out of fear of Ten ten's revenge, both plead for forgiveness, and Ten ten forgives them for their cruelties for despite their cruelties and abuse she still is kind and forgiving.

And so Ten ten marries Prince Hinata thus making her a princess while the stepsisters also marry two lords. The Pink haired step sister married Lord Sasuke of the Uchiha while the blonde one Married Lord Sai of the Kurata-ya. And if you want to ask about the step mother, well she still leaves happily spending her money and is always gambling and losing never planning to change.

The End

* * *

Cast

Cinderella- Ten ten

Prince- Hinata

The step sisters- Sakura and Ino

Step Mother- Tsunade

Fairy God Mother- Temari

* * *

Come to think of it... Temari isn't really cut out to be a fairy god mother. haha

If you guys don't like Hinata to be the Prince then just imagine Neji to be the Prince or Lee... which ever you prefer to be Ten ten's Partner..


	7. BSleeping beauty and the two knights

**Blushing Sleeping Beauty and the Two Knights**

**Once upon a time, there once lived a great King and his wife the most beautiful and kind maiden. The King and Queen were so sad for they have no child. Then one day they were blessed with the birth of a daughter, whom they named Hinata. The King and Queen sent for the wise men and astrologers to predict her future. The astrologers and wise men met and counseled together, and cast her horoscope, and at length they came to the conclusion that their daughter would incur great danger from a noble blond boy with whiskers on his face. Upon meeting that lad her face would turn bright red and dies. Her father, the king therefore forbade Hinata to go out of the palace and forbidding any blond to be able to enter the palace and he even fired the workers who are blond even if they were excellent on their work there are no exceptions, this was made so that Hinata could escape her fate.**

**When Hinata was young she would always play with her cousin Neji. They always play by the royal garden near the gates wall which is covered by vanes. ****One day, when Hinata had grown into a young and beautiful lady just like her mother. She would always meet up with her cousin Neji, now a noble knight and is Hinata's fiancé. They would always meet in their usual place in the royal Garden near beside the gates wall and would talk about many things. All is well that day; Hinata was sitting quietly waiting for her beloved cousin until someone had mysteriously fallen from the great brick wall. As he sits down to apologize at the princess he suddenly stuttered and stared in awe for how much beautiful the princess is. As the princess saw the mysterious man she suddenly became motionless and her face turned bright red and suddenly faints. The unknown man with blond hair and whisker like lines in his cheeks; alarmed by what has suddenly happen he then checked if the princess's heart is still beating but there were neither beat nor pulse. Frightened he hides himself from the bushes, as he hides he heard someone walking towards the place where he found the Princess.**

"**Hinata! My beloved cousin! Are you there?" Says the noble knight**

"**I'm sorry I've took so long in training" the noble knight says as he smiles sweetly when he was near at their sacred place he saw Princess Hinata lying in the green grass with eyes close and strands of hair covering part of her face as if asleep and her face is now peach red. He checked her pulse and they were none, he checked her breathing and there was but it was weak. The noble knight carried Hinata to her chamber and asks for the King and Queen's audience. **

**As the King and Queen heard of the disaster which had taken place, the King had ordered to take his beloved daughters corpse to one of his country mansions. There they seated her on a velvet throne under a canopy of brocade. Wanting to forget all and to drive from their memory this great misfortune, the King closed the doors and abandoned forever the house where he had suffered this great loss.**

**After so many years, it happened by chance that a noble Knight was out hunting and passed that way. One of his falcons escaped from his hand and flew into the house by way of one of the windows. It did not come when called; the noble Knight knocks at the door, believing the palace to be inhabited. Although he knocked for a length of time, nobody answered, so the noble Knight had climbed up the Castles veined walls and search the house, to discover what was inside. Thus he entered, and looked in all the rooms, and nooks, and corners, and was amazed to find no living person there. At last he came to the salon, and when the noble Knight beheld The Princess, who seemed to be enchanted, he believed that she was asleep, and he called her, but she remained unconscious. He lifted her in his arms, and carried her to a bed. He then looked closely at the unconscious princess and suddenly he remembered about that faithful day. The noble knight was in fact the blond haired boy with whisker like lines on his cheeks. He felt guilty and at the same time curious as to why leave the beautiful Princess here in an inhabited palace all alone and why hasn't she been buried or become a horrid corpse. He checked the breathing of the princess and there was but weak, and so the noble knight has come to a conclusion that the Princess is indeed still alive and thought of how to wake up the princess. He thought of making such noise but nothing happened and he tried to wake her by pushing her off the bed but nothing happened he even shake the princess so hard and yet nothing and after a lot of trials and errors he has finally come up with a bright idea. **

"**What if I were to kiss the Princess that would've broken the curse and finally wake her up?" he mumbled to his self "I think I should"**

**As his lips were close to the Princess's red lips when suddenly one noble knight barged in inside the room, that noble knight was very handsome and has dark black hair**

"**What are you doing trespassing in this palace?" said the noble knight**

"**Umn, I just came by because of the falcon."**

"**I see, then why have you moved Princess Hinata's body here in this chamber. Are you planning something evil?"**

"**No! I am not" denied the noble blond knight "who are you anyway?" **

"**I am Princess Hinata's cousin and her noble knight I am here to guard her and to protect her at all cost" Neji answered with deep serious face**

"**So, do you happen to know where my falcon could be?" the blond asks**

"**You mean this falcon?" Neji then held up his left arm thus the blonds' falcon came flying from the ceiling and lands on Neji's arm**

"**Yes, that's him"**

"**Tell me, what your name is" Neji asks**

"**My name is Uzumaki Naruto, and you?"**

"**I am Hyuuga Neji"**

"**I'll be taking my leave now, Sir Neji of the Hyuuga blood." Naruto then leaves the castle immediately. "**

"**I bid you farewell" Neji says as he bows a little showing respect to the other**

**After many months has past, the noble knight named Naruto can't forget about the sleeping Princess in the forgotten castle and so he set out to go back to the forgotten castle.**

**Inside the castle he saw the noble black knight standing still beside the sleeping princess.**

"**What are you doing Sir Neji?" ask Naruto**

"**And what are you doing here Sir Naruto?" replied Neji**

"**I was just ahh… visiting."**

"**To answer your question, I am trying to transfer some of my life chakra to my cousin so that she might regain consciousness"**

"**Who told you that?"**

"**While I was traveling around in search of a cure, an unsightly Sand witch that I met in the land of the Sun said that to regain the consciousness of my beloved cousin I should give her some of my life chakra until the redness of her face fades thus awakening her from her deep slumber. But in return Hinata hime's precious memories about me shall be erased thus not knowing who I am" He says while still transferring his chakra to his beloved cousin with such sad emotion. **

"**So is it necessary to touch her in the chest?"**

"**Yes, so that my chakra would go directly to her heart, but I'm afraid that what I'm giving her isn't enough"**

"**Don't her parents might want to see her or don't they even miss her?"**

"**I believe they don't, they think she's dead and that's also the reason why they brought her here."**

"**But you're still here trying to awaken her."**

**Neji signs "I've tried to reason with the King and Queen but they just wouldn't listen and they have long forgotten about their precious daughter. After 4 years they were bless with another daughter and called her Hanabi. The King had asked me to become her knight but I can't accept it as I cannot abandoned my precious cousin"**

"**So you're saying that her parents dumped her for being half dead."**

"**You can say it like that"**

"**Well, just what are you to her?" Naruto asks**

**Neji signs again as he is tired of answering Naruto's random questions "I am her cousin, her knight and her fiancé."**

"**WHAT? But then, when she wakes up, she'll get married to you?"**

"**Do you have a problem with that?"**

"**Umn, not really, but she is your cousin isn't that a little unusual?"**

"**I do not think it would be unusual after all I am also a prince and ever since we were both born we have been predestined to be together. And" he stopped for a while and took off the white cloth that is covering his forehead "And when I was born I have this seal. According to the prophecy, a man with a seal in his forehead shall be the one who would protect and serve the first born princess till he dies. My dad and the King believed so in the legend thus arranging our fate.**

"**I see, then, maybe it really is destined for me to meet her" **

"**What do you mean?"**

"**Well, to tell you the truth, 7 years ago I was training to become a knight back then when suddenly a huge bull had gone berserk and hit me sending me flying over a huge wall. And I slowly got up to apologize to a lovely young lady but when I was about to say something her face suddenly turned bright red then she suddenly drop down dead, then I heard someone coming and because of fear I hid myself by the bushes" Naruto smiles as he scratches the back of his head**

**Neji's eyes widens as he can't believe his ears "So you're telling me that you're the blond boy from the prophecy that the wise men has been talking about?" He stopped from what he was doing and grabbed his sword pointing it to Naruto**

"**If it wasn't for you, Hinata hime wouldn't have to suffer like this! Prepare to meet thy death" Neji the noble black knight who is fused in anger charged in to Naruto, the golden Knight. Naruto who received intense training easily dodged the sword. Neji still continued on striking making Naruto to fall back in every strike when suddenly he fell through an unknown hole. Neji who is still engulfed by anger can't seem to see the hole and has stepped over it then suddenly Naruto jumped out of the whole and knocking over Neji making him unconscious.**

**After a while Neji woke up and saw Naruto trying to transfer some of his life chakra to Hinata. Neji then got up and walked towards them and saw Hinata's face becoming a little better**

"**I didn't know that you've got a lot in you." Neji said calmly as he strokes his cousin's hair slowly**

"**Well that's why I became a noble knight, the golden knight of the Kingdom of Konoha" he smiled as he continues what his doing**

"**I see, you know, you can call me Neji if you'd like"**

"**Then you should call me Naruto, and sorry about what happen 7 years ago, I didn't know about these crazy prophecies."**

"**That's okay, after knocking me out with that surprise upper cut I finally understood that this things are meant to happen"**

"**Man, you guys really do believe in prophecies and legends thus making all of you crazy, when the princess finally wakes up, I promise you; I will change the Hyuuga ways." **

"**If you say so" Neji then smiled **

**When night has finally come Naruto bid his farewell and went back to the Konoha Kingdom. Promising that he'll be back by tomorrow**

**As tomorrow came, Naruto is set to come back to the long forgotten palace when the King asks him to see him.**

"**Golden Knight, I your King wishes you to successfully complete this mission that I shall give you. Do you understand?"**

"**Yes, I understand sire" Naruto then sets out on his journey to where the King ordered him to**

**In the long forgotten castle, Neji awaits Naruto for they both must continue to transfer half their life chakra to the Sleeping Princess whose cheeks are the only bright red left. Tired from waiting, he then continued alone when suddenly he heard of a strange and loud noise coming from the salon. Neji thought that it was Naruto and came down to the salon and saw not Naruto but two hideous monsters trying to seek shelter in this castle. He can't let those monsters stay here as Princess Hinata is still asleep and is fragile and so even though he knew that going against those monsters he knew that he will unfortunately lose and most possibly die but it did not scare him as he know that dying to protect the one he love is his purpose in life and dying in honor was the greatest price that will be given to him and so setting his mind up. He charges in immediately fighting the two hideous monsters.**

**Meanwhile Naruto is out on his mission travelling to the land of the Sun. He was ordered to give an important package for the King; all is going well riding in his white horse when he stopped for a moment and saw a woman with skin slight tanned and eyes the color of turquoise and smiles mysteriously. Naruto stopped for a moment as he is curious of the mysterious woman and ask her if she wants a ride or offer her water or food, as he walks slowly towards the mystery woman he saw that the woman wears an unusual clothing as the color of her clothes are the color of sand and that her dress is very skinny it's like her clothes are her second skin. Naruto asks who the woman is and the woman just smiles back and says**

"**You can call me whatever you want, a demon, a succubus, a serpent or a sand witch. You may ask me whatever you want to know however in return you must give me something that is very precious to you."**

"**Sorry, but I'm afraid I have nothing to wish to know." Answered Naruto**

"**Oh no, you do need something to know, the Noble Black Knight perhaps? His fate?" **

**Naruto's eyes widen and mouth half open "His fate?"**

"**Yes, The Black knights fate"**

**The Sand witch grins "So do you wish to know the fate of Hyuuga Neji?"**

**Naruto agrees**

"**Well then what will I get in return?" Asks the Sand witch **

"**Shall I take your precious title as the Golden Knight?" she continued**

"**You may take it in exchange of knowing what Neji's fate is"**

"**Very well, my noble Knight" The Sand witch then bows down in respect then she brings out one small folding fan with three moons imprinted on them then she brings out a golden sand appearing magically from her right hand she then blows it to Naruto's face then she waves the fan to Naruto making such strong wind. Naruto closed his eyes tight then suddenly he saw Neji fighting two hideous monsters inside the long forgotten castle, he can clearly see that Neji could not possibly win over two strong monsters considering that half of his energy has been given to the princess.**

"**Now you have seen Neji's inevitable fate, young noble knight now you must pay the price!" Then the Sand Witch took Naruto's title thus erasing his noble existence to the Konoha Kingdom making him just a normal guy who lives in the Kingdom. After everything Naruto then ran as fast as he could so that he may help his friend.**

**In the Castle that is long forgotten. Neji who is all beaten up and also bleeding has finally killed one monster but the other one is hard to kill. The hideous monster has long sharp claws and is getting ready to strike Neji as Neji has got up and began his stance preparing for the last strike. The two charged at each other shouting as the two shows their final blow. The huge hideous monster with sharp claws drops dead in the white floor while Neji just kneels down, drops of blood continued to fall and all he could think about is his beloved cousin, his fiancé, his princess. And so he gathered all his last strength and went up the stairs towards the sleeping princess' chamber.**

**There Hinata lies in her huge gold and silver covered bed, sleeping peacefully undisturbed. Neji's blood continued to fall but his life doesn't matter anymore and he had already fulfilled the prophecy of protecting the princess. He went closely by the princess' bed side and leaned over looking at the Hinata's beautiful blushing face with lips as red as the roses. Looking at her made him remember all of his and her peaceful memories, a flash back of their past, playing by the royal garden by the gates wall, remembering them made him smile sweetly as he brushes away the strands of hair off the face of his cousin. His tears began to fall to Hinata's pale white face. Neji began to cough up blood. He then kneels down beside her; he smiled softly wiping of the blood from his mouth he then says his last words to his beloved cousin.**

"**Hinata sama, do you remember how you would always call me Neji-nee san? And how you would ask me to know how to use the sword or how you would look me in the eyes and smile so sweetly?" **

**Neji then see's Hinata gives of a single drop of tear.**

"**I see so, you can hear me. Don't cry, I know you don't like this. See, I'm smiling and I'm perfectly fine" he then leans over Hinata's face **

"**Hinata, I love you and I'm sure that we will meet again" Neji then smiles and closes his eyes and kisses Hinata. Neji's kiss was full of over flowing life chakra that flows through Hinata. He gives Hinata all of his life chakra leaving nothing for him, sacrificing his own life for his beloved fiancé. **

**Hinata then opens up her eyes and saw a young man with lovely pale face with long black hair and head lying over her laps. She then holds up her hands and notice that her lips taste like blood. Her tears suddenly fell and drops over the man's unconscious and smiling face. She then checked if the man is still alive but unfortunately there is not a single sign of life. She then brushes off some of the man's hair off his face.**

"**Do I know this mysterious man? Why is this man's face so familiar? I don't know why but my tears wouldn't stop falling?" she then began to weep for her cousins death as her tears began pouring down and drops on the man's face like rain.**

"**I see so, I'm late," Naruto says as he walks towards the Princess' side**

"**It seems that the mind has forgotten but the heart remembers." Naruto then kneels down and weeps for the death of a friend.**

**THE END**

**Cast**

**Sleeping beauty-Hinata**

**The black knight- Neji**

**The Golden Knight-Naruto**

**The Sand Witch- Sabaku no Temari**

* * *

**i finished this story long ago... just wanted to publish it when the time comes that i have finally finished the NFT chap.7**

**i wanted to make this story a little more dramatic... but oh well... :)**

**read and review, fav if you like..**


	8. Sapphire and Turquoise prt1

Sapphire and Turquoise

Once upon a time in the middle of winter, when the flakes of snow were falling like feathers from the sky, a lady farmer sat at a window sewing, and the frame of the window was made out of golden wood. And whilst she was sewing and looking out of the window at the snow, she pricked her finger with the needle, and three drops of blood fell upon the snow. And the red looked pretty upon the white snow, and she thought to herself. Would that I had a child as white as snow, as red as blood, and as gold as of the wood in the window-frame.

Soon after that she had a little daughter, who was as white as snow, and lips as red as blood, and hair as gold as the wood in the window-frame, and she was therefore called Sapphire for her the hue of her eyes. And when the child was born, the Lady Farmer died.

After a year had passed the Lady Farmers husband took to himself another wife. She was a beautiful woman, but proud and haughty, and she has a daughter herself who is much beautiful than her, in which she called Turquoise for the color of her beautiful eyes. Turquoise is just like her mother, proud but even so she is bright and intelligent as her hobbies is reading books and solving puzzles. The step mother could not bear that anyone else could surpass her daughter's beauty in which brings her pride. The new wife had a wonderful looking-glass, and when she stood in front of it and looked at herself in it, and said,

"Mirror, Mirror on thy hand"

"Which one of the daughters in this land is fairest of all?"

The magic looking glass answered

"Thou art daughter is fairest than all who are here, my lady."

Then she was satisfied, for she knew that the looking-glass spoke the truth.

Sapphire and Turquoise are now growing up, and grew more and more beautiful, but when the two was seven years old, Sapphire, was as beautiful as the day, and more beautiful than Turquoise. And once when the queen asked her looking-glass,

"Mirror, Mirror on thy hand"

"Which one of the daughters in this land is fairest of all?"

It answered

"Thou art daughter is fairer than all who are here, my lady.  
But more beautiful still is Sapphire, as I seen."

Then the step mother was shocked, and turned yellow and green with envy. From that hour, whenever she looked at Sapphire her blood would boil in anger, Sapphire being prettier than her daughter, Turquoise, her heart heaved in her breast; she hated the girl so much. And envy and pride grew higher and higher in her heart like a weed, so that she had no peace day or night.

One day Sapphire's father was savagely killed by wolves deep inside of the forest thus not finding his corpse or his remains. As the father died the step mother showed her true self thus making Sapphire a slave, a maid that is ordered around day and night but even though Sapphire suffers from the harsh treatments, she tried her best to hide her hatred as she know Turquoise is her step mother's only daughter and that Turquoise was always there to help as the two are best friends and loves each other as if they weren't step siblings but siblings by blood.

Many years had passed and the two are now near in their Marrying age. The two were alone at the small house that day because of their mother has gone out to the woods to pick Turquoise's favorite fruit after all it is her big day. Everything was going peaceful when a big black wolf jumped in out of nowhere and savagely attacked the mother eating up her bloody guts and organs. The wolf was eagerly eating when it heard someone coming closely and so it ran away leaving the bloody corpse. A woods man whose holding a very long and sharp axe came by and saw the horrid corpse and so he place the corpse on one of his wagons and covered the body with a white cloth. The woods man went to the village and showed everyone the body that he has found. A lot of villagers come crowding around the woods man and the corpse. Everyone was disgusted as they see the bloody corpse, a blonde woman with eyes and mouth open and her stomach cut open showing to everyone her guts and bones that were chewed over by the wolf. The woods man then began to speak

"My Fellow villagers, this is what I have found in the forest, and everybody knows that only a savage beast can do this kind of thing. And I know that that savaged beast is no other than the big black wolf. This is the 5th time someone being killed by the horrid beast, out in the woods!"

"Yeah!" shout the villagers as everyone raises their feasts

"We should kill that evil beast!" someone said

"Yeah! We should kill it!" another one said

"We should kill it! So that this bloody cycle ends"

And everyone shouted in agreement making such noise, the villagers noise had reach the home of the two beautiful sisters which is pretty far away from the towns and wondered about such noise thus going in the town square in which where they hear the noise is coming from.

In the town square the villagers became quiet as they saw the sisters coming closer at the curious crowd. Their eyes widened and their mouth half open as if seeing two beautiful angels.

"Pardon our interference, but we were curious as to what are you villagers busying about." Said Sapphire

"Yes, and we wish to know what it is" Turquoise says as she proudly walks on the center of a crowd and saw the horrible corpse

"What exactly happened, my good woodsman?" Blond White asks

"Well, deary, I found this corpse lying on the grass inside the forest near the village but I'm afraid that I do not know who she is for her face has become horrifying indeed." Replied the woodsman

Turquoise looked closely at the bloody corpse while she covers her noise from the horrid stench and was surprise for the bloody corpse is no other than her mother. Her hands was shaking in fear and sadness over flowed she then weeps and even though the dead body was bloody and horrifying, Turquoise held her mother's arms and even though the stench was unbearable she hugged her mother's bloody corpse. Sapphire can't believe her eyes as she see's Turquoise's mother dead she then knelt down and hugged Turquoise trying to comfort her as her sister weeps in despair.

As the villagers buried the corpse and said their prayers and left Turquoise and Sapphire was still there kneeling down before their mother's grave. Turquoise still won't stop from crying while Sapphire hasn't been able to shed a tear. Sapphire has been having mixed feelings ever since she saw the wrenched woman's corpse. She knew that deep inside she is very glad and happy but at the same time sad because of Turquoise. Sapphire didn't feel any sadness for her stepmother as she has long hated her. As the rain poured down Sapphire begged Turquoise to come inside the house for the rain is heavy and Turquoise just nod as her tears wouldn't stop from falling.

Sapphire gave Turquoise a dry cloth as she begins to heat up some soup to make them warm and cozy for the wind is too cold. Turquoise just stared at the fire for hours and then she slowly got up not even touching her soup. She slowly went to her mother's room and locked herself up. Inside her mother's room, she looked around, missing her mother in every scent. She went to the bed and hugged her mother's pillow then she began to weep again. As she hugs her mother's pillow she noticed something strange as if something is hidden inside the pillow, curious, she looked inside and saw a piece of paper, when she opened it she was surprise to see that that piece of letter was no other than her mother's last words. She read it quietly

"Dear Turquoise,

Today is the day that you will be of a marrying age,

I have already foreseen that I shall die a horrible death; I chose to go to the woods and made up an excuse to pick up some berries so that you wouldn't be able to witness my inevitable death. I knew then that a wolf would be killing me but I have no regrets as I have leaved my life cruelly. Turquoise, you are my only precious gem and I could not bear as someone like Sapphire would surpass your enticing beauty.

My gift for you is my magical hand mirror that is hidden in a copper box under my closet; it shall give you good fortune as soon as you use it. This magical looking-glass has been passed on to generation to generations and I hope that you'll take good care of it.

My dear child I know that you are now in grief but I know that after this tragic incident you would get yourself back up as I know that you're truly bright and wouldn't allow yourself to give up.

Promise me one thing Turquoise; promise me that you'll never ever tell anyone about the mirror.

I love you my precious gem, my Turquoise, my amulet.

~Emerald

After reading the hidden letter, Turquoise immediately went to look for the hidden copper box under the closet as she have found it she opened it and saw a beautiful hand mirror and held it up to her face as she looks at her face she saw tiny imprinted words in the glass and she read it out.

"Mirror, mirror in thy hands"

"Who is the fairest of them all?"

And magically the mirror answered

"My lady, thou you are in no doubt the fairer in the land, thou the fairest of all is Sapphire as I see"

Hearing this made Turquoise a little disappointed but she didn't really mind as she doesn't flatter herself in such trivial things such as looks. When Sapphire knocked at the door Turquoise immediately hid the magic mirror.

"Turquoise, are you okay? You didn't touch your soup"

"I I am fine, thank you. I don't have any appetite; I'll just sleep here tonight Sapphire."

"Well if you insist, if you ever get hungry I left the soup in the boiler."

"Yes, thank you Sapphire"

And so Sapphire and Turquoise went to sleep for a new tomorrow is about to come. Sapphire went to sleep comfortably as a smile can be seen on her fair face. As for Turquoise, she can't hardly go to her slumber as the grief for her dead mother wouldn't still go away even though she already have her new priceless possession the Magic mirror she can't still find her peace and so she cried to her sleep hugging the magic mirror.

[End of Part 1]

* * *

enjoy! (.0)


	9. Sapphire and Turquoise prt2

Sapphire and Turquoise Part2

After the Tragedy, Turquoise by using the magical hand mirror, good fortune has been knocking on their footsteps day by day thus making them rich, richer than the villagers head.

Many months had passed Sapphire and Turquoise moved to another village, a safer and beautiful village and there they build their new home a mansion to be specific, and Turquoise bought herself a land to build her a farm and also build a tomb stone for the grave of her mother bringing it along with them while Sapphire did nothing but to buy herself expensive clothes and other materials. Many suitors had come for the sisters but since Turquoise is very isolated and doesn't want to disturb herself from unimportant things while Sapphire who loves to socialize would always have a great number of suitors. While Sapphire is on her date with her friends or her suitors Turquoise would always be with some old men having business talks, about lands and farming.

One night Turquoise can't get to sleep and thought of sleeping with her step sister, Sapphire, would help her fall asleep. As she was in front of Sapphires door she heard her talking to herself

"I can't believe I'm living in such a luxurious mansion, being rich is very pleasing indeed. I've got a lot of friends now that loves me plus men from all around the world has been lining up on the gate every morning" she smiled happily, Turquoise can't help but grin as she has given a beautiful life for her only sister. Turquoise was about to enter when she heard Sapphire talk again

"Maybe the death of that old hag gave us such luck, if so, maybe that old hag really is an omen for my family, tsk, it's because she kept on hanging around dad thus unknowingly giving dad such misfortune. Hmp! That witch deserves her horrible death. Giving me such miserable long years of my life, she deserves her greatest misfortune." Sapphire laughs so loudly

Turquoise upon hearing this cannot believe her ears as she drops her pillow on the ground and ran back to her room. Crying, she took out the deed of the house and also the farm and many other businesses leaving it inside an envelope then she brings out a large brown box full of money and putting the envelope inside. She then began to put all her belongings to a large suitcase mostly her clothes then she brought out the little cupper box which contains the magic mirror and puts it also to the large suit case. She left the big brown box to Sapphires room while she sleeps then Turquoise set on her way without even leaving a letter or saying good bye.

No one knows where she went and as days past by Sapphire spent a lot of what Turquoise has left and as she spent, her debts began to increase until she had no choice but to sell all her belongings including the mansion and the farm. With a little money left on her hands she builds herself a little cottage in the woods where no friends can see her as she is ashamed of what has happened to her now. She spent her days all alone selling muffins around the village market and also uses her beauty to get some customers to buy her muffins. Sometimes she wonders where ever her sister is or what she is doing now but she still can't ride off her hatred upon her sister as she just left her all alone living everything to her knowing that she can't manage businesses.

One day as the day goes by she went out of her house and about to go to the market and sell her golden muffins again. As she went on to the road she senses someone following her. She looked back but no one was there and so she just shrugged it off and went on her way. After selling a lot of her golden muffins she went home and saw her door mysteriously open, she went in and felt an unusual eerie feeling that somehow it's unsafe when suddenly she heard a crashing sound and so she dropped her basket and took a long brown cane to protect herself. She went to her room in where she heard the crashing sound. She opened the door slowly while she nervously gulped down hard. She was about to slam the cane into the intruders head but was stopped by his hand.

"What the… Sai? What are you doing here? How did you find me?" Sapphire asked in shock

"Well, Sapphire my love… I looked everywhere for you and finally I found you here in this small cottage" he smiles

"You know… that smile of yours is really creepy, and that's why I didn't accept your ring." She annoyingly says, crossing her arms in annoyance

"And that is also why I wanted to take my revenge"

"You're what?"

"That is why I accept this job. If I can't have you, then no one will!" Sai then began swinging his dagger obviously wanting to kill Sapphire cracking a sadistic smile

"What are you trying to do? What do you even mean?"

"I'm trying to kill you my dear; ever since you knew that my job is to kill you broke our relationship! I thought you'll love me for who I am? But what happened? Is doing my job wrong? I'm an assassin for cries sake!"

"Just because of that you're going to kill me?"

"Oh no, you're my new job, apparently someone wants to kill you and wants you heart for dinner"

"You are just a sick man!"

"Oh yeah? Then what do you supposed you call yourself? After breaking up with me you suddenly became a mistress of your best friend's husband who is apparently a billionaire?"

"I just went out with him because his rich! Richer than you, you murderer"

Sapphire ran out of her home and run blindly into the forest as Sai followed her intently. Deep in the woods Sapphire run out of breath and sweat has been running on her face her feet began to feel week and numb as she fell down behind a tree trying to rest for a bit. She panted hard, her eyes shut as she catches her breath.

"So here you are!" Sai showed up and is about to stab her but then he paused and tears began to fall.

"I… I couldn't do it… I still love you, ran! Ran and never return your sister ordered me to kill you."

"Turquoise? But why?"

"She didn't tell me, she said that I must kill you and in return I must bring back your heart as a proof." He throws away the dagger "I'm sorry Sapphire, now you must go, I shall kill a boar and take its heart to cover you. Now go on away from here and never return my love" He smiled gently and looked away as Sapphire began running deep in to the woods.

And as a young boar just then came running by he stabbed it, and cut out its heart and took them to Turquoise as proof that the Sapphire is dead. Sai brought the heart somewhere far away and gave it to Turquoise. He kneeled down before her and gave her Sapphires heart while Turquoise just took it and put it inside a jeweled box.

"Here's the price assassin" She threw the bag of gold to the assassin as he has walked out of the mansion. "Bring this to the cook I want this for dinner" she ordered her servant and the servant gave it to the cook. And so the cook had to salt them, and the wicked sister ate them, and thought she had eaten her step sister's heart.

Now, poor Sapphire was all alone in the great forest, and so terrified that she looked at all the leaves on the trees, and did not know what to do. Then she began to run, and ran over sharp stones and through thorns, and the wild beasts ran past her, but did her no harm.

...o0o...

She ran as long as her feet would go until it was almost dark, then she saw a little cottage and went into it to rest herself.

Everything in the cottage was small, but neater and cleaner than can be told. There was a table on which was a white cover, and seven little plates, and on each plate a little spoon, moreover, there were seven little knives and forks, and seven little mugs. Against the wall stood seven little beds side by side, Sapphire was so tired that she fell asleep on top of the seven beds.

When it was quite dark the owners of the cottage came back. They were seven dwarfs who dug and delved in the mountains for ore. They lit their seven candles, and as it was now light within the cottage they saw that someone had been there, for everything was not in the same order in which they had left it.

Then the first looked around and saw that there was someone sleeping in their beds, the seventh when he looked at the beds he saw Sapphire all in a pleasant slumber he then called everyone and they came running up, and they cried out with astonishment, and brought their seven little candles and let the light fall on poor Sapphire.

"Oh, heavens, what a lovely young lady?" said the 5th one

And they were so glad that they did not wake her up, but let her sleep on in their beds. When it was morning little Sapphire awoke, and was frightened when she saw the seven dwarfs.

But they were friendly and asked her what her name was.

"My name is Sapphire," she answered.

"How you have come to our house, said the dwarfs.

Then she told them that her step-sister had wished to have her killed, but that the assassin had spared her life, and that she had run for the whole day, until at last she had found their dwelling.

The dwarfs said, "If you will take care of our house, cook, make the beds, wash, sew and knit, and if you will keep everything neat and clean you can stay with us and you shall want for nothing."

"Yes," said Sapphire in agreement, "with all my heart." And she stayed with them.

She kept the house in order for them. In the mornings they went to the mountains and looked for copper and gold, in the evenings they came back, and then their supper had to be ready.

The girl was alone the whole day, so the good dwarfs warned her and said, "Beware of your step-sister, she will soon know that you are here, be sure to let no one come in."

But Turquoise, believing that she had eaten Sapphires heart, could not but think that she was again the first and most beautiful of all, and she went to her looking-glass and said,

"Looking-glass, looking-glass, upon thy hand,

Who in this land is the fairest of all?"

And the glass answered,

"Oh, my lady, thou art fairest of all I see,

But over the hills, where the seven dwarfs dwell,

Sapphire your sister is still alive and well,

And none is so fair as she."

Then she was astounded, for she knew that the looking-glass never spoke falsely, and she knew that the assassin had betrayed her, and that her most beloved sister was in fact still alive.

And so she thought and thought again how she might kill her, for so long as she was not the fairest in the whole land, envy and hatred let her have no rest. And when she had at last thought of something to do, she painted her face, and dressed herself like an old peddler-woman, and no one could have known her.

In this disguise she went over the seven mountains to the seven dwarfs, and knocked at the door and cried, "Pretty things to sell, very cheap, very cheap."

Sapphire that is abounding to buying pretty things looked out of the window and called out, "Good-day my good woman, what have you to sell?"

"Good things, pretty things," she answered, "stay-laces of all colors," and she pulled out one which was woven of bright-colored silk.

"I may let the worthy old woman in," thought Sapphire, and she unbolted the door and bought the pretty laces.

"Child," said the old woman, "what a fright you look, come, I will lace you properly for once."

Sapphire had no suspicion, but stood before her, and let her be laced with the new laces. But the old woman laced so quickly and so tightly that Sapphire lost her breath and fell down as if dead.

"You were the most beautiful and were such a social climber, my dear sister in betraying me was hatred all I felt," said Turquoise to herself, and ran away.

Not long afterwards, in the evening, the seven dwarfs came home, but how shocked they were when they saw their dear Sapphire lying on the ground, and that she neither stirred nor moved, and seemed to be dead. They lifted her up, and, as they saw that she was laced too tightly, they cut the laces, and then she began to breathe a little, and after a while came to life again.

When the dwarfs heard what had happened they said, "The old peddler-woman was no one else than the wicked sister, take care and let no one come in when we are not with you. Hearing this made Sapphire angry as to what has happened to her step sister after leaving her all alone for many months and suddenly tries to kill her and so hatred has arise but she held it in and never showed it to anyone as she was afraid that if the seven dwarfs see's her true nature they might cast her away.

Turquoise upon getting home, she went directly in front of the glass and asked,

"Looking-glass, looking-glass, on thy hands.

Who in this land is the fairest of all?"

And it answered as before,

"Oh, My Lady, thou art fairest of all I see,

But over the hills, where the seven dwarfs dwell,

Sapphire, your sister is still alive and well,

And none is so fair as she."

When she heard that, all her blood rushed to her heart with fear, for she saw plainly that her beloved sister was again alive.

"But now," she said, "I will think of something that shall really put an end to you." And by the help of witchcraft, which her late mother had thought her, she made a poisonous comb. Then she disguised herself and took the shape of another old woman.

So she went over the seven mountains to the seven dwarfs, knocked at the door, and cried, "Good things to sell, cheap, cheap."

Sapphire looked out and said, "Go away, I cannot let anyone come in."

"I suppose you can look," said the old woman, and pulled the poisonous comb out and held it up.

It pleased the girl so well that she let herself be beguiled, and opened the door. When they had made a bargain the old woman said, "Now I will comb you properly for once."

Poor Sapphire had no suspicion, and let the old woman do as she pleased, but hardly had she put the comb in her hair than the poison in it took effect, and the girl fell down senseless.

"You paragon of beauty and greed," said the wicked woman, "you are done for now, and she went away."

But fortunately it was almost evening, when the seven dwarfs came home. When they saw Sapphire lying as if dead upon the ground they at once suspected the step-sister, and they looked and found the poisoned comb. Scarcely had they taken it out when Sapphire came to herself, and told them what had happened. Then they warned her once more to be upon her guard and to open the door to no one.

Turquoise, at home, went in her room once more and has handled the looking glass and said

"Looking-glass, looking-glass, on thy hands,  
Who in this land is the fairest of all?"

Then it answered as before,

"Oh, My Lady, thou art fairest of all I see,

But over the hills, where the seven dwarfs dwell,

Sapphire is still alive and well,

And none is so fair as she."

When she heard the glass speak thus she trembled and shook with rage.

"Sapphire shall die," she cried, "even if it costs me my life. My revenge shall be fulfilled"

Thereupon she went into a quite secret, lonely room, where no one ever came, and there she made a very poisonous apple. Outside it looked pretty, white with a red cheek, so that everyone who saw it longed for it, but whoever ate a piece of it must surely die.

When the apple was ready she painted her face, and dressed herself up as a farmer's wife, and so she went over the seven mountains to the seven dwarfs. She knocked at the door.

Once again Sapphire put her head out of the window and said, "I cannot let anyone in, and the seven dwarfs have forbidden me."

"It is all the same to me," answered the woman, "I shall soon get rid of my apples. There, I will give you one."

"No," said Sapphire, "I dare not take anything."

"Are you afraid of poison?" said the old woman, "look, I will cut the apple in two pieces, you eat the red cheek, and I will eat the white."

The apple was so cunningly made that only the red cheek was poisoned. Sapphire longed for the fine apple, and when she saw that the woman ate part of it she could resist no longer, and stretched out her hand and took the poisonous half. But hardly had she a bit of it in her mouth than she fell down dead.

Then Turquoise looked at her with a dreadful look, and laughed aloud and said, "White as snow, red as blood, blond as a golden wood, this time the dwarfs cannot wake you up again"

And when she asked of the looking-glass at home,

"Looking-glass, looking-glass, on the wall,

Who in this land is the fairest of all?"

And it answered at last,

"Oh, My lady, in this land thou art fairest of all."

Then her envious and raged heart had rest at last.

The dwarfs, when they came home in the evening, found Sapphire lying upon the ground, she breathed no longer and were dead. They lifted her up, looked to see whether they could find anything poisonous, unlaced her, combed her hair, washed her with water and wine, but it was all of no use, the poor beautiful maiden was dead, and remained dead. They laid her upon a bier, and all seven of them sat round it and wept for her, and wept three days long. Then they were going to bury her, but she still looked as if she were living, and still had her pretty red cheeks.

They said, "We could not bury her in the dark ground," and they had a transparent coffin of glass made, so that she could be seen from all sides, and they laid her in it, and wrote her name upon it in golden letters, as if she was a king's daughter. Then they put the coffin out upon the mountain, and one of them always stayed by it and watched it. And birds came too, and wept for Sapphire, first an owl, then a raven, and last a dove.

And now Sapphire lay a long, long time in the coffin, and she did not change, but looked as if she were asleep, for she was as white as snow, as red as blood, and her hair was as blond as a golden wood.

It happened, however, that a king's son, came into the forest, and went to the dwarf's house to spend the night.

The dwarfs had asked him of what he is doing here in the seven mountains all alone with only three servants without food or water. The Prince then told his story.

~~~~~~o0o~~~~~~

Prince's POV

Back at the Royal palace at the garden I was practicing my skills with my noble coach Asuma (he was really playing chess with his coach)

"Young Master the queen seeks your audience"

"argh, Troublesome, I'll be right there" then before I go I finished first my game "Check mate!"

"Man your good!" said the coach

Inside the royal palace my mom and dad was sitting on their throne discussing something very important and when they saw me standing before them my mom suddenly stood

"My son, you are now at the age of taking over the throne, and before that happens you must first find a suitable wife" she nobly said with chest out and chin up

"But, Father is still alive and well and if he's gone you have the right to take over"

"Well he is right my dear, we just have to let him be king when the time is right." Dad said chuckling

"Oh, for cries sake, Shikaku! It is the perfect time for him to take your place! I mean look at you, you can't even lift your sword with one hand. Our son must take your place and be king with his future bride to be." She scolded

"Then when he becomes king what would happen to us?" asked dad

"We would be staying in one of our villas and spend our luxurious and peaceful life there"

"Oh, great idea, I wouldn't be then doing this troublesome paper works and spend more time with you my dear."

"That's right, now before you become king you must choose three noble knights to take them with you and search for a beautiful maiden, but not just beautiful but someone who can manage and is someone just like me, do you understand my son?"

"Umn, okay, there is no use of arguing with you, mom, and since dad also agreed there is no helping it, I'll be searching by tomorrow. And I choose Choji for his strength, Kiba for his strong sense of smell and my coach Asuma for he can give me advices." I bowed before father and mother and as I was about to walk away mother called and said "Don't ever come back without you're soon to be queen!"

As the sun has risen up the clouds I and my three noble knights set our way to many different kingdoms in search of the maiden that I must marry.

The first kingdom was alright, all the people had welcomed us warmly even the king and queen. When the time has come for me to meet the princess I was so shock, as she just knocked over not one but four of her servants by just one punch, the princess has pink hair and green emerald eyes with white fair skin, true she's beautiful but her personality was so over the London's bridge. She has an immensely anger management issues that she needs to fix, just think about it, if I ever ended up with her I'd probably die in an early age. And so I searched for another and left the kingdom.

The second kingdom was all full of tradition and is surprisingly that all the villager doesn't seem to have blond people not that I'm looking for one. It just feels strange. As noble as I am the Queen welcomed me and my party warmly but the king just stared on us coldly then they asked for their daughter to reveal herself. Her skin was pale white, her hair was long and black and her eyes where just like her father's the shade of silver white. She showed herself to us along with her cousin the so called "The future noble black knight of the Hyuuga Kingdom".

"Go on my dear daughter show your respect to the prince, he had travelled a long road seeking for a wife" the warm queen said

"This princess is too shy, but then she wouldn't be nagging you off just like your mother." Asuma whispered and made me grin for some reason

The princess just looked at me and hides herself yet again in her cousins back.

"It seems that my daughter doesn't approve of you. You may go now." The king plainly said and ordered his guards to escort us out of the kingdom.

The Hyuuga kingdom was full of mysteries. Too bad, that princess was exactly what I'm searching for, someone that wouldn't nag you to death.

The third Kingdom was full of music. The princess there has long orange hair and can play the flute very well and her sister with long black hair can play the bells. The older princess that has orange hair is beautiful but has a foul mouth and foul attitude while the younger one is very playful and is sadistic. She is very pretty but then when she talks it's like a broken harmonica. And so I had to leave that kingdom and search some more it seems that I don't really like music at all and I feel like staying longer and longer in that kingdom may harm my ears.

The last kingdom was the kingdom of weaponry, and there I first saw an independent princess who is an expert on using many weapons at ones and can be able to carry a thousand knives and daggers all over her clothing's. That is the main reason that no one had ever tried to assassinate her. She was very close for my ideal bride to be because she doesn't really want to mingle among men's surroundings as she prefers to be alone. I was about to ask for her hand but then she had revealed to us that she is about to be wed by the only man that has softened her heart and that is none other than Prince Rock Lee the thick eye browed, youthful and energetic prince of "The Lee Kingdom". Well disappointed as I am we had to search again but sadly there are no more princesses available and so, since my mom didn't told me that I must search for a princess my coach Asuma advised me to search for a young maiden instead of a princess and upon our searching some people had said that just beyond this seven mountains there's a small village that lived by a fine maiden that sells golden muffins, they say she was the most fairest of all but then as we were deep inside the forest we ran out of food supply and water and also my friend here lost our only map and sadly I and my party lost our way and got lost in this forest, we've been circling around the forest without any clue to where to go. And here we are now, at your nice little cottage.

End of the Prince's POV

~~~~~~o0o~~~~~~~

The prince and his three noble knights spent the night on the seven dwarfs cottage. And as morning arises the dwarfs had told the four the way out of the forest and so the two groups separated and bid their farewells

The prince and his companions has been riding on their horses until they passed by an unusual glass coffin and as he moved closer towards the coffin he saw a beautiful blond maiden who's white as snow, red as blood and gold as a golden wood. He read the name plate that was written by gold saying "Sapphire" the prince was amazed by the beauty of Sapphire that he couldn't take his eyes off of her. He imagine of her as a perfect wife as she can never be able to nag or do against anything of what he decides on to do all because she is asleep inside a coffin. The Prince of the Nara kingdom is a very intelligent prince and he doesn't really much care about beauty he just wants a simple woman that wouldn't mingle on his own business like sleeping under the trees and playing chess all day. And so he slightly wanted Sapphire but then he isn't sure if his mother would want a sleeping or dead young future queen. He thought and thought but suddenly stopped for the seven dwarfs suddenly showed up and knelt before the dead and fair maiden. The prince and his companions looked over the dwarfs

"This is your last and maybe last ticket for home young master" Asuma said

"Come on, young master you know that we can no longer finish our mission, I mean look at Choji, he's so thin right now!" whined Kiba as his large white dog, Akamaru nodded in agreement. The prince then looked over at his best friend and felt pity on him. Then he said to the dwarfs, "Let me have the coffin, I will give you whatever you want for it."

But the dwarfs answered, "We will not part with it for all the gold in the world."

Then he said, "Let me have it as a gift, for I cannot live without seeing Sapphire. I will honor and prize her as my dearest possession. She shall become my bride to be"

"A corpse bride" The fourth dwarf shockingly asked

"As he spoke in this way, us, the good dwarfs took pity upon you, and shall give you the coffin." The sixth dwarf said as he bowed his head in honor.

And now the king's son had it carried away by his noble knights on their shoulders. And it happened that they stumbled over a tree-stump, and with the shock the poisonous piece of apple which Sapphire had bitten off came out of her throat. And before long she opened her eyes, lifted up the lid of the coffin, sat up, and was once more alive.

"Oh, heavens, where am I?" she cried.

The king's son, a little disappointment and still a little happy, said, "You are with me." And he told her what had happened, and said, "I shall love you more than everything in the world, come with me to my father's kingdom, you shall be my wife."

And Sapphire knowing that a prince wants her was willing, and went with him.

* * *

ENJOY! :)


	10. Sapphire and Turquoise prt3

Sapphire and Turquoise part 3

In the Nara Kingdom, the prince along with his companions showed Sapphire to his parents. The queen stood up and walked around Sapphire checking her out.

"This young lady, I accept her" the Queen proudly said but looks so coldly over Sapphire as if not really wanting her while the King just looked over Sapphire as if she is nothing and asked for his son to come closer "Son are you sure about her? I sense something that isn't right. It seems that she is hiding something, let us say… her real nature?" the king whispered

"I think I'm sure about this" the prince said. And so the King suddenly stood up and held up his hands asking for his future daughter in law's hands "May you take care of my son's hand" Sapphire just nodded and smiled.

Before the wedding the prince thought and thought if he really is sure about this, and so he went over Sapphires fitting room for her wedding gown and saw the exact opposite of what he imagine of what she is. Sapphire was nagging the tailor for the color isn't purely white and that wanting something that makes the color of her eyes pop. She doesn't even want her feet to touch the ground as she ordered some of the servants to carry her until the tailor comes back with a luxurious shoes. The prince seeing this was truly disappointed and wanted to break off the wedding but by doing this it would only break his mother's and father's hopes of him the most lazy prince in the land to be able to marry at last. And so he went back into his chambers and asks his coach Asuma to come and play chess with him.

"So, you're wavering huh? You are not sure about the woman you are about to be wed."

"How can you tell?"

"Well you can't even strike my weak spot, thus making you lose the game"

The prince then looked over the chess board and was shock as his coach was right.

"When the heart is undecided, you cannot choose, am I right?"

The prince then smiled and said check mate "My mind has now decided, I will still marry her but if someone stops our wedding then the wedding is off, I am betting on that 5% chance"

"I see, betting over your freedom that's a good plan, we just have to hope for someone to stop the wedding."

As the night passed the day of the wedding arrived

Their wedding was held with great show and splendor. But Sapphire's wicked step-mother was also bidden to the feast. When she had arrayed herself in beautiful clothes she went before the looking-glass, and said,

"Looking-glass, looking-glass, on thy hand,  
Who in this land is the fairest of all?"

The glass answered,

"Oh, my Lady, of all here the fairest art thou,

But a soon to be young queen is fairer by far as I trow."

Then the wicked woman uttered a curse, and was so wretched, so utterly wretched that she knew not what to do. At first she would not go to the wedding at all, but she had no peace, and had to go to see the soon to be young queen. And when she went in she recognized Sapphire, and she stood still with rage and fear, and could not stir. As the Prince and the future young queen was about to say their, I do's. Turquoise stood up and smiled.

"Sapphire, I didn't know that you, of all people would become the prince's bride."

"Turquoise? What are you doing here?"

"Do you know her? Sapphire?" the prince asked

"She is my wicked step sister; she has tried to kill me for so many times, she was very envious of my beauty that she only wants herself to be the fairest!" Sapphire accused

"Is that true, mysterious maiden?" the prince asked

"tsk tsk tsk, for a future prince to not know me is such a shame…" Turquoise mockingly said "I was invited in this wedding yes? For I am the count of your kingdom, am I right my King?" Turquoise then turned her head towards the King and the King nodded

"Oh, well then I am very sorry count, for I have been rude. And since Sapphire also revealed that you are in fact her sister then you are more welcome to this wedding" Said the prince as he bowed

"How could you? She tried to kill me and also the reason I was in fact inside that glassed coffin"

"Oh, do you have any proof of that matter?" Turquoise smiled an evil smile

"Yes!"

"Then show me your proof"

She then ordered someone to bring forth the assassin Sai

"Hmn, so you brought your ex boyfriend into the show"

"He is my witness, go on Sai, and tell everyone who she really is!"

"She is Sapphire's step sister who paid me to try and kill Sapphire and bring back her heart for dinner" the assassin said while the audience gasped for fear and disbelief

Turquoise looked at everyone with a smile on her face confidently "Yes, that is true, for I don't have regret of what I have done" then she looked deadly at Sapphires eyes "Now tell me, my dear sister, what is my motive for these crimes?"

"You were envious of me" Sapphire proudly said

"Oh, now that is where you are wrong my dear." Turquoise held up her fan and mockingly laughed

"I do not care for your looks or mine, I just want revenge! For your selfishness and your greed! You wretched step sister! Considering that I, not having the same blood as you loved you for who you are and you, even though mother didn't treat you good she still took you in and let you stay at our house, when your father suddenly died and disappear. You of all women should just die in despair not knowing how to be grateful in at least one bit! You didn't even know of the great fortune that mother had left us and instead blaming her for your misfortunes! You sick and filthy, social climber freak, a leach to all who is rich!"

"Arrest her! Make her wear hot iron shoes and let her dance till she drops dead!" Sapphire shouted at the guards but the guards wouldn't move and all of the crowds were whispering that made Sapphire kneel down in agony and shame "I, I have never looked at you as my real sister you were just like your wretched mother Turquoise! All proud and haughty! You were nothing but a stepping stone with you everyone notices me for my beauty as you are and would always be second in their eyes!" she looked dead in the eyes of Turquoise as if cursing her.

"Guards please escort the count out of the royal chapel"

"As you wish, young master" and so the guards escorted Turquoise while the prince took off the engagement ring and left it in front of Sapphire. Sapphire was in deep shock and took the ring off the ground and looked at the prince

"I do not wish to marry or love a woman such as yourself for I am greatly disappointed at you; I like you better when you were inside the glassed coffin." The prince plainly said as he placed both of his hands in his pockets and yawned while the King and Queen followed their son without a word towards Sapphire.

Sapphire then cried, she cried her eyes out as she grasps on the prince's engagement ring.

"Shhhh, don't cry anymore Sapphire, I am here. Let us go somewhere far away in where we both can leave peacefully" Sai said as Sapphire just looked at him in agreement as she can no longer take the gossips surrounding her in the kingdom.

Many days and nights had past ever since that faithful day. The Prince of the Nara Kingdom can't seem to forget about the blond girl with Turquoise eyes and would often dream about her. And so he called his three noble knights and told them that they must search for the former count of the kingdom. And so the group has searched long and wide without even a little rest until beyond the eight mountains there lays a beautiful palace that is rich with flowers and leaves and seemed to be deserted. He knocked over the great door but no one answered. And so he climbed by the tallest tower and went inside.

As he took on his first step on the tower he accidentally steps on pieces of glass on the ground completely smash by some reason. He took a closer look to the pieces of broken glass and saw that it was no ordinary glass; it was an unusual golden looking glass. As he walks on deeper inside the tower the halls began to get darker and darker by every step he takes. As the whole place was as dark as the night, he took out a small metal lighter to lighten up his way as he went on; he accidentally bumps on an unfamiliar thing onto the ground. The Prince then took a closer look at something that is blocking his way. His eyes widens as his jaws drops on the floor as he sees the former count, Turquoise, lifeless body on the floor he immediately carried the lifeless body and searches for the exit but couldn't find his way as the whole place was all too dark to see and so the Prince, having a little knowledge about first aid began to make his move just to save the body.

First he cut off the tightened laces on her dress so that she could breath but making it so only makes her half nude, but that really doesn't matter right now.

Second he began checking her pulse bet there wasn't, and then he began to get his cheeks a little closer to Turquoises face just to feel if she is still breathing and she was but weak.

Third he began doing CPR but nothing seems to happen and there wasn't any improvement.

The prince then felt that Turquoise's body begins to feel colder and colder as if dead and the only thing that the Prince can think of is to make some fire just so that she may felt the warm and to bring her back to life but as he searches for his silver lighter he couldn't find it and he began to remember dropping it at the middle of somewhere just to be able to carry Turquoise.

He doesn't know what to do anymore and Turquoises body began to become colder and colder in every minute. And so the prince sat down and began to use his thinking pose. He exhaled and inhaled deeply and softly, then after a minute or so he suddenly stands up and began undressing Turquoise and he did the same on him. After that he hugged Turquoise tightly. As he hugs Turquoise his warmth slowly transfers to Turquoise and so keeping her warm and alive.

After 3hours of hugging Turquoise's half dead body, Turquoise began to get warm and colorful as if back into her normal usual self. She slowly opens her eyes and suddenly see's the Prince asleep by her side still hugging her, nude in some way that she doesn't know and by looking at herself she is nude as well.

She smiled softly with a little tear on her eyes, as she closes her eyes she remembers of what happened 3 or 4 weeks ago.

~~~~~~o0o~~~~~~

After wrecking her step sister's marriage she found the urge to cry and to laugh at the same time. She left the kingdom and went home to her mansion at the back of the eight mountains hidden by the dark forest. There she lay on her room on the top floor of her tallest tower. She laughed a long laugh as if there was no tomorrow and cried as loud as her lungs could then she began sobbing all of a sudden. She palmed her forehead and began to cry more and more. Then she took the magic looking glass and ask it a question

"Looking glass, looking glass on thy hands,

Who is the saddest maiden of all?"

Then it answered

"Oh my Lady, there is a lot of maiden that is sad by now, but you are the saddest of all that I see"

And as the mysterious face on the looking glass disappeared she finally sees herself on the magic mirror and sees that she is, in her eyes the ugliest maiden in the land. And as she sees herself she thought to herself that she is in fact the most wretched and the most wicked for plotting and trying to kill her only step sister for only revenge, for only talking at her back for insulting her dead mother.

"Sapphire was right, mother really was cruel and it isn't really her fault for hating mother, mother was in fact cruel." Then she smiled

"Taking revenge on something that is very trivial really isn't my style; I am such a pathetic person. Smart but dumb at the same time. Being engulfed by rage and jealousy I have forgotten of who am I, maybe this is the payment from using the magic mirror and giving as such fortune to last for a life time."

Then she asked the mirror again

"Looking glass, looking glass on thy hands,

What shall happen if I shutter you to pieces?"

Then it answered

"My lady, then the magic shall be gone and so as your life for using I,

Thou shall pay the price of thy soul"

Hearing this only answered the mysteries about the mysterious looking glass. The magic looking glass was no other than a demons mirror using it would only engulfed the user with pure rage and jealousy but if you use it more often, then all the seven sins shall begin to engulfed the user thus not escaping the inevitable death of suffering greatly. The mirror not only brings good fortune but also brings bad luck in exchange as if selling your soul to the devil itself. And so Turquoise thought long and hard and so she took the mirror on her hands and smashed it to pieces so that the cycle of these heinous crime shall stop to exist. As the mirror was shuttered to pieces a small echoing voice surrounded her room

"Fair maiden, you had destroyed thy mirror thus sucking your life shall be the price. Day by day you shall become weaker and weaker till your body can no longer lift you and thy warmth shall be gone day by day and shall not be able to wake up for thou are dead." Then the echoing voice had vanished leaving the pieces of glass on the floor and slowly turns into pieces of golden glass.

Turquoise then suddenly felt weak and thirsty and so she went down to her tower and ask for water from her servants but then no one came, all of her servants cannot be found anywhere then she finds herself in the hallway all alone, then she began to feel cold as she shivers then her knees began to feel weak thus kneeling down on to the floor, her eyes began to feel heavy and so she then falls down as if unconscious and for many days her body was as if paralyzed as she can't move her body even a little and breathing became very hard for her. And so the day goes by and she hasn't moved an inch, her body became colder and colder drawing her life away. As she can no longer take it no more she then decided to give up thus shutting her eyes and waited till the day her soul is taken.

~~~~~o0o~~~~~~

Wake up, prince,

Wake up

Open your eyes

My prince

Wake up

The prince hearing such lovely voice then opens up his eyes and see's Turquoise the kingdom's former count, lying beside him covered with bed sheets

"You're finally awake" he smiled

"What are you doing here in my mansion?"

"I have been searching for you, for you are the only girl that I have set my eyes on."

"I'm sorry my prince but I'm afraid that you are mistaken for I am not as beautiful as my step sister as you think." Then Turquoise brings out a candle and lightens it up so that the light may enlighten Turquoise's face. Waiting for the disgust look on the prince's face

The prince then softly places his palm on Turquoise's face and slowly traces them with his fingers. Then he kissed her aggressively and intently making Turquoise's face blush and surprise at the same time. Then she pushed him away

"What about my sister Sapphire?"

"I have broken our marriage for I cannot marry someone that is leaving a lie"

"But, my prince, could you not see that I am an ugly and wicked step sister that had tried to kill her sister for many times? And has not ever been caught not once?"

"Then that only shows how smart you are, and I prefer brains over beauty, Turquoise"

Hearing this made her heart melt and only brought her happiness and life back.

And so the two spent three days inside the huge mansion doing nothing but sharing their warmth with each other.

And as the day had come for Turquoise to show herself to the kingdom she formerly worked for, while Turquoise is secretly having the baby inside her belly. The Queen and King didn't had a second thought to agree for the prince and Turquoise's wedding for Turquoise was in fact such a beautiful and cunning maiden. The two married each other happily not regretting a thing.

END

Cast

Sapphire-Ino

Turquoise-Temari

Prince-Shikamaru

Assassin-Sai

The three noble knights-Choji, Kiba and Asuma

King and Queen of Nara Kingdom- Shikaku and Yoshino

The first kingdom's princess-Sakura

The second kingdom's princess-Hinata

The second kingdom's princess's cousin-Neji

The third kingdom's princesses- older sister-Tayuya,

-younger sister-Kin

The seven dwarfs

Chibi Naruto

Chibi Iruka

Chibi Kakashi

Chibi Jiraya

Chibi Gai

Chibi Itachi

Chibi Nagato

* * *

if not pleased with the seven dwarfs identities feel free to imagine what you desire of who they are in Naruto characters.

this is the last chapter! when i find the urge to do another naruto fairy tail i'd gladly do it.

time for me to make the unstoppable marriage again. :)

read and review!

thanks for reading, and by showing that you really read this story i recommend you to review! feel free to ask me anything you want, i'll gladly reply, and feel free to comment on this story negative or positive is okay with me,


	11. Just something you might need to read

**Hey guys!**

**for quite some time i just noticed that i forgot to tell all of you what fairy tale's i used on these story and for that i want to make up with you...**

**1st story -Red Fat Hood**

**this one is very obvious...**

**you guessed right huh?**

**its - Red riding hood with Choji being the star! (hey i remember writing down the casts in every chapter)**

**2nd story -The dogboy who cried wolf**

**this one is also obvious **

**its- The boy who cried wolf!**

**3rd story -Black Glasses**

**i know i change the name into black glasses because Shino always wears his sunglasses.. and he was the main antagonist in the story and also the main character...**

**and i'm sure that this story isn't quite popular cause it is pretty old and Disney for sure didn't like the story pretty much cause it really is gore with a lot of blood and stuff... but if you wanna know the story just go to wiki. it's an old fairy tale of course...**

**the title? yeah i got carried away and began to blah bah blah... i must have bored yah all**

**its- BLUE BEARD cuz the main character and the antagonist that Shino portrayed has in fact a blue beard now you can tell as too why i use Shino for this story**

**moving on...**

**4th story -Pinky locks and the three bears**

**yeah another obvious one... you can tell the real title with just one glance...**

**it's- Goldilocks and the three bears. i picked Sakura for this seeing that she is the only main character i see in Naruto with pink hair... and why Kakashi, iruka and konohamaru the three bears? well i kinda like yaoi and i pretty like the pairing of Kakashi X Iruka ahahahaha**

**5th story -The Glass slippers**

**well yeah everyone can tell what story this is, i mean i didn't change the title...**

**yeah Disney called this story as CINDERELLA but no... the real title of this story is in fact Glass slippers... look it up if you like**

**why i chose tenten? well i just see her as a trying hard to be a great ninja which is in a good way, don't think of it as a bad way! i love how she trains alot and just be herself... just like Cinderella no matter how hard her step sibs and mom give to her she takes it and still smiles so strongly... yah get me? ahahhaha**

**yeah i made Hinata to become the prince since... i don't know... i just see her to be the perfect prince charming i can't see Lee becomming the prince if ever he will become prince for this story he'll broke off the romance and would shout YOUTH! and start blow kisses at you... and if i made Neji be the prince... nah... he would ignore Ten ten i tell yah... **

**6th story -Sleeping Beauty and the two nights...**

**as you can see... instead of me taking in Disney's story of sleeping beauty... i based this my story on the real and original sleeping beauty its title? well here's the title "Sun, Moon and Talia" if you would read the story in the net you wouldn't get the matching story of this and to my story that's because... i mixed the story of Sun, Monn and Talia with Disney's Sleeping beauty. and just added the two nights and the sand witch for my own liking so that the story would spice up a bit**

* * *

**BE WARNED... IF YOU PLAN TO READ SUN,MOON AND TALIA, R and R... READ at your own RISK..**

**IT CONTAINS ADULT STUFF THAT KIDS SHOULDN'T READ... BUT DON'T WORRY IT'S NOT TOO GRAPHIC UNLIKE MYSELF... WHEN I MAKE RATED M FICS ... I WANT TO BE TOO GRAPHIC SO THAT THE READERS CAN IMAGINE IT GET A HARD ON ... oops did i just say that? hahahahahah sorry young ones! i got carried away**

* * *

**7th story -Saphire and Turquoise**

**ever wondered about knowing what's the real story behind snow white?...**

**yeah... snow white is a princess with an evil step mom witch... everyone knows that but... did you know? that snow white didn't woke up from her loves first kiss... while the prince servants carried her glass coffins, it bumped hard in through the tree trunk and from the impact it bulged snow white making her vomit or choke out the poisoned apple... and the evil queen didn't want snow white's heart... she simply wants her lungs and liver for dinner duh... read it up on the net! Pus wanna know the real ending of snow white? the evil queen didn't fall of the cliff she was forced to wear hot iron shoes and to dance till she dropped (die) and then happily ever after... haha**

**and yeah i didn't just use snow white for this story i also use a little bit of Repunzel (just for the tall tower) , and a little bit of Sun,Moon and Talia (her being asleep and the prince climbing up the tower and finds her asleep and ... yeah) and also a touch of Cinderella, recognize the step mom and step sister thing? haha**

**if you guys read the real stories that i just used... then you'll understand and get my mixed of stories...**

**and now for this chapters characters.. i don't want to bored you but just hear me out...**

**Turquoise- Sapphire's step sister, in the snow white story she is in fact the evil queen and snow white's step mother. posted as Temari**

**Sapphire-Turquoise's step sister, in snow white she IS snow white. posted as Ino**

**The prince- well the prince posting as Shikamaru, in the real story of snow white the prince asked for the dwarfs the glass coffin in which snow white is inside of it still sleeping, the story didn't tell what the prince wanted with a dead girls body, well i leave it to your imaginations.**

**Assassin- well he's the huntsman duh... and posted as Sai and Ino's ex (rich) boyfriend. **

**well there you have it!**

**and no... i'm not planning on making another chapter or sequel for this story. sorry**

**thanks for reading and i hope it helped you guys for understanding the fairy tales... and also i hope that you all searched the real stories of each tale... i mean... Disney made a great story too but for me... nothing beats the original.**

**and additional information..**

**in the story of red riding hood... it is actually a folk tale. well most of them.**

**The Real Red riding hood doesn't have a hunts man or woods man and most definitely there's no grandmother. its just red riding hood nd the big bad wolf nothing more nothing less... and the wolf didn't simply just ate her... he first took her chastity before eating her... its an old warning story for little children not to talk and or take advises from strangers cuz at their time when they made this folklore...**

**a lot of children has been found raped and dead mercilessly (mostly little girls) why did they use big bad wolf you ask? it's simple**

**in the olden times small villages were only made by wood and sticks a small cottage just like that and often will be find in the middle of the forest so of course the village would be often visited by wolves and i don't know kill some children or two, one more excuse for the rapid death of kids around small villages.**

**well there you have it! thanks for reading reviewing and following!**

**Bye bye 3**

* * *

hope you had fun reading this!

seriously though... what's the difference with "this" and "these"?! i really get confuse and because of "this/these" confusion i always get wrong grammar issues argh!


End file.
